How long is Forever?
by lizathon
Summary: Doubt that the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move his aides, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love -Hamlet act two scene two. Sequel to Forever yours! PPGxRRb PPnkGxRRocB. Read and Rewiew please!


Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls.

The Powerpuff girls watched along with the rest of the student body as their boyfriends mercilessly beat the shit out of the three most annoying boys at Townsville high for completely plausible reasons. Unfortunately, in their illogical rage the usually sneaky Rowdyruffs got caught this time.

They walked out of the principal's office about fifteen minutes later, and the puffs were waiting. Buttercup smiled at Butch, clearly amused by the entire situation. Boomer shrugged timidly, and Bubbles shook her head, trying not to laugh. Blossom, on the other hand had a serious expression on his face. Bubbles, and Buttercup who knew that look all too well backed away slowly with their respective boyfriends.

"What were you thinking?" Blossom scolded. "The ass wipe had it coming", Brick said. "Okay he did, but you just had to be the one to give it to him", the pink puff said. "Blossy", he said. "Don't Blossy me. When all of Townsville is on edge about you, you can't do things like this and just expect me to keep defending you", she said. Brick stared her down for a minute, but Blossom wouldn't relent. Eventually Brick gave in. "Okay, but only for you. I really don't give a shit what Townsville thinks of me", he said. Blossom sighed but nodded. "I guess I can live with that", she said. Brick kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Bloss, never forget that", he said before flying off somewhere.

Later that afternoon, Blossom sat on her pink window seat and watched the rain fall while the sun set in the east. _'Sun and rain', _she thought. _'So different yet unbelievably breathtaking together on a day like this, but on other days, the sun or rain can cancel out the others radiance. Kinda like me and him',_ she speculated. _'I love him, I really do but at his inner core, he's just so…bad', _she realized.

_Meanwhile in the Powerpunk's dimension _

'_Deep down he's so damn…good. It's infuriating',_Berserk thought .Things were way too boring, the Powerpunks defeated Jomo Momo with ease almost daily, and since the Rowdyrock boys confessed their love for them, they refused to fight. Things were the same every damn day and Berserk was about ready to scream.

"Then scream my dear", A voice said from the mirror. Berserk screamed and her sisters ran into her room. "What's wrong leader chick?" Brute asked. "Yea, I was wrapping my hair", Brat said. "Who the hell is this?" Berserk asked the mirror. "It is I, _Him _from the other dimension", he said eerily. "Why are you here", Brat snapped. "If it is a challenge that you seek young ones, might I ask of your assistance to dispose of six certain heroic brats?" Him asked. "Hey, I take offense to that", Brat said. "Anyway", Berserk said "What's in it for us?" she asked.

"Glory, power, and you'll get a kick out of it", Him said. Berserk knocked on the glass. "Sorry pops can't get through", she said. "Hmm", Him said, waving his claw. "Try now", he instructed. Brute stuck her arm through the mirror. "Damn, it actually works", she said. "Take your time, pack", Him said "the portal will be open until this time tomorrow". "We'll be there", Berserk said.

Him stretched out in his jail cell. "This has been a nice rest", he said. "But now I'm back!" he finished. He simply transported himself out of the jail cell and back to his domain, something he could've chose to do since the very beginning. But since he knew he couldn't take another beating from the puff/ruff alliance (and live to tell about it) in his current condition, he waited until he regained his strength and developed a plan. He had waited for this day for three long months, but now he was back in action, and ready to take revenge.

The Powerpunks sat in their room packing. "What are we gonna tell _them_?" Brat asked. "That were leaving their goodie two shoes asses and going to do some real evil", Brute said. "Yea, something along those lines", Berserk said. The doorbell then rung. "They're back", Brute said in an eerie voice. "Good, it's better that we do this now", Berserk said.

Brat went downstairs. "Hey babe", Bryan said. "Uh listen, we're like totally bored here so were gonna go wreak some havoc in the other dimension so uh, don't wait up", the blonde said nonchalantly. "But why?" the confused Rock asked. "Cuz we're bored with you, my God men don't listen", Brat said. "But Brat", he said. "Sorry hun, but a girl like me shouldn't stay bored for too long", she said walking away.

"I'm out of here", Brute said. "What?" Brad asked. "Look at you, you've gone soft. You're so weak; you won't even fight me anymore", Brute said in disgust. "I can kick your ass right now", Brad said, beginning to get annoyed. "Too late for that, I'm out to find the badest badass out there and you're definitely not him", she said. 'That one stung', Brad thought. "You're a bitch you know that right?" he asked. "Aint that what you love about me?" she asked turning away from him.

"Y-you're leaving?" Ben asked. He was trying to register the information he was hearing to his brain. "Yes, I am leaving", she said slowly. "But why, everything was going good", he said. "Exactly my point, when things are going good it means that something very bad is happening. The powerpunks can never go soft", she said. "But…"

"Look, you're a very nice guy but that's my dilemma. I'm evil, you're good, we're not compatible. It was fun while it lasted…but you and me are done", Berserk said. Ben grabbed her arm. "You don't know what you're talking about. You can't leave like this; it would throw everything out of balance", Ben said. "You see, that's the difference between you and me. You care, I don't", she said.

After the Rowdyrocks left, the Powerpunks walked upstairs. They stared at the portal to the other world, though they were all too proud to admit it, none of them had any idea what they were going to meet. They stepped through the mirror and were surprised at what they saw. "This is not Berserk's counterpart's room", Brat said. "No shit", Brute said. Brat stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"You are in my domain", Him said, creeping up behind him. "You have _got _to stop doing that", Berserk said in a slightly annoyed tone. Him smirked "Fair enough, my girls", Him said. "Uh okay, so where are our rooms?" Brat asked. "First, second, and third doors to the right", Him said. "So where are those powder puff bitches? I want some action!" Brute said. "Soon enough child, I will set one of my…_pets_ loose so you can see what you're up against", he said. "Good tactic", Berserk commented. "I am the evilest of evil for a reason", Him bragged. The girls rolled their eyes as the Cyclops starting to terrorize Townsville.

Blossom's Hotline cell phone rang. "Hello mayor…uh huh…okay, we're on our way", she said. "Bubbles, Buttercup, we've got to go save Townsville", Blossom said. Minutes later, the girls were in front of the giant Cyclops that was tearing the roofs off buildings. "Alright girls, lets attack in formation ABK so we can lead it out of the city", Blossom said. The monster stood its ground and continued to cause the most damage possible.

Buttercup flew down to the monster's face and kicked it dead in the eye. "Move you ugly shit", BC yelled. The Cyclops, who apparently had feelings slapped the puff through a building.

There was a flash of dark green light and the monster fell to the ground, taking more of Townsville down with it. Butch brutally beat the thing in blind rage. "Nobody…Touches….My Girl…You Bitch!" he shouted. Brick waited for five minutes with an entertained smirk on his face. "Butch, throw the thing", Brick said when he got bored. Butch stopped murdering the monster and launched it up in the air. "Boomer, Sonic Boom" Brick said nonchalantly. Boomer sent the descending monster further into the atmosphere. "Now laser eye", he said without even looking up. The burning Cyclops fell into Farmsville.

"Good job Boomie!" Bubbles said cheerfully, wrapping her arms around him. "I could have done that", Buttercup said, though she was smiling despite of herself. "But you didn't", Butch reminded her. "Because you jumped in when in the middle of my dramatic comeback", BC pointed out, and the greens' debate continued.

Blossom surveyed the damage and closed her eyes. 'I can let this one go', she told herself. "These fights are getting so tedious", Brick said. Blossom nodded in agreement. "I know, there hasn't been anything big since that thing with Him back in September", she said.

"True. But it gives us more time for…other things", Brick said in a low voice. "You mean other things like…." Blossom whispers something seductive (use your imaginations). "Yea, things like that", Brick said, blushing. The reds looked at each other for a moment before taking off for the Powerpuff girls' house.

BC smirked. "I think I need help with my _science homework_ and Blossom will be too busy to help me…. "Let's go", she said quickly and they started flying.

"Great, now I'm locked out too", Boomer said. "Freaks", Bubbles commented. "You shouldn't be talking" Boomer said. "And neither should you", she told him. The blues shared a short Eskimo kiss.

"Okay enough of that", Brat said reaching to turn off the view screen hastily. "So the best way to attack those three would be to…" Berserk said. "Rewind", said Brute, whose eyes had been fixated on the screen. "Wha?" Berserk said. "I said rewind!" Brute shouted. Brat held down the button. "Okay now stop", Brute said. "It's only that green boy fighting", Brat complained. Brat watched Butch's facial expression, his every move, every devastating blow sent at the Cyclops. In her fourteen years of life, Brute Plutonium had never been surer of anything than the fact that she wanted him. And as a powerpunk, she was used to getting everything she wanted.

_Anotony & Cleopatra - Act 3, Scene 5_

_Her passions are made of nothing but the finest part of pure love_

_Authors Notes: This is the sequel to forever yours. I want to thank everyone who read Forever yours, this story is for all of you! I put the Powerpunks and Rowdyrocks in this story but it's still mainly PPG/RRB! Please Review so I can get your suggestions, comments, feedback etc. Next chappie up soon! P.S: I couldnt find too many stories with the powerpunks in them so i kinda bended the personalities so if anyone has some advice, i'd love to hear._

_Xoxxo, _

_Liz_


End file.
